metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Core-X
Core-X are large X Parasites that have incorporated into themselves either an important ability from their victims or one of Samus's lost power-ups. They take the form of a boss and, upon defeat, discard the host body and reveal their natural form. Characteristics Core-X are surrounded by a tough, thorny shell. To break the shell, Samus has to fire Missiles at it. Once Samus has damaged it, the shell will flash for a few seconds, giving it temporary invincibility. As it takes more damage, it changes color from blue to yellow to red. If Samus uses her Arm Cannon on a Core-X, Yellow and Green X Parasites will fly out of it, which Samus can then absorb to replenish her stamina and ammunition. A Core-X was once a regular X Parasite, but it was able to find a host with such power that it gained a hard shell and the ability to produce more X. For example, a normal yellow X infected Samus, but a Core X is revealed when the SA-X is defeated. The powerup that Samus recovers from a Core-X oftentimes belonged to the host it previously infected, and is used greatly by the parasite in its battle with Samus. For instance, Samus gets the Morph Ball from Arachnus, who rolls up into a ball, the Space Jump from Yakuza, whose head continuously jumps, the Gravity Suit from Nightmare, who controls gravity, the Speed Booster from Serris, who moves at incredible speeds, and the High Jump from Zazabi-X, who leaps extremely high. Variants of the Core-X There are two types of Core-X. The simplest to defeat is the Core-X that moves at high speeds around the arena trying to tackle Samus with its spiny exterior. This Core-X just requires Samus to shoot it with Missiles until the shell cracks off. The second variant is the Hard Core-X, a Core-X that has complete protection from any weapon, including Missiles. While a Hard Core-X moves at slower speeds than a standard Core-X, it is also equipped with a long-range attack. Because they hold beam upgrades for Samus, it's not surprising that the Hard Core-X would try to use the beam's power, giving them the alternate designation Beam Core-X. In battle, the Hard Core-X will open an eye-like part of its shell and begin charging an energy weapon, just as Samus would with her Charge Beam; each Hard Core-X uses the weapon that it holds (for example, the Core-X that appears after the defeat of the SA-X uses the Ice Beam). The Hard Core-X will then fire the beam after it is fully charged. The charging period is the only time that the Hard Core-X is open for attack, and only the "eye" can be damaged; the beam will be fired prematurely if the Hard Core-X is here hit bitch. Gallery Image:Metroid F-X Core.gif|A Core-X animated sprite Image:Core-X1.png|A Core-X that has turned yellow, showing that its shell is weakening. Image:Core-X2.png|A Core-X that has turned red, showing that its shell is just about ready to crack off and expose the parasite. Category:Species Category:X Category:BSL Category:Operations Deck